


Undercover

by buckysknifecollection



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Protective Bucky Barnes, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple, murder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: You and Bucky go on an undercover mission, where you need to pretend to be married. You are close to solving the case when Bucky decides he’s done pretending.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> {{This piece was reposted from my Tumblr blog buckysknifecollection.tumblr.com}}

“Just in case something happens, we need some sort of code to now if we’re speaking ‘out of character’ ”. You air-quoted after you hid a rifle under the floral sofa of your pretend family home. You got off your knees and walked over to Bucky, who was checking the camera hidden in the bookshelf.

“How about I only call you _doll_ when it’s me talking, and not Chris.” Bucky grimaced at the mention of his alias name for the mission. He wasn’t a big fan of undercover missions and now that he had act like a suburban newlywed, he wasn’t impressed.

“I’ll call you _baby_ then.” You stuck out your tongue at the camera, knowing the surveillance team was watching you.

“Baby?” He cocked his head to the side and you turned to him with a smirk.

“What, can’t I call my husband _baby_?” You joked, unaware of how much Bucky hated that this was all only pretending.

Your mission was simple, but it could take some time - the two of you were to act as a married couple, gain the target’s trust and collect more incriminating evidence. The targets were a wealthy couple that has seen way too many movies in their lifetime has taken to a new hobby of kidnapping people, then putting up gorey videos on the darknet. Bucky has seen his fair share of gore and torture but even he got he couldn’t sit through all the evidence provided by Shield.

Unfortunately, those two had good connections and deep pockets and what evidence was already collected on them, apparently wasn’t enough and they had be caught red-handed. Preferably not literally, though.

The only possible complications Bucky could think of had to do with him being so in love with you, he didn’t know what to do with himself sometimes.

Despite his resolve to not fall for you, he’s unavoidably been harbouring a crush on you for the longest time. When he was ordered to go on an undercover mission with you, he was glad at first, as he liked to take every opportunity to spend time with you. Then he was informed he’d have to act as your husband, for a few months at that and suddenly, he wasn’t so sure.

It took Bucky ages to even allow himself to think he could have any chance with you, and then even longer to muster up the courage to start showing you any affection. But you, for all your intellect and observance, seemed blissfully oblivious to the fact that he would give you the entire world if you wanted it.

To Bucky though, it looked like you simply only wanted a friend. And he was afraid that one wrong move and not only will he mess up the mission but also your friendship.

“Sure.” He muttered as you strolled out of the living room and in the kitchen. He sighed heavily, only now realising that the next few months would be a lot more difficult than he expected.

_ _ _ _

Bucky knew, he _knew_ , you were only a few simple steps away from cracking the case and catching the target in the act. But if that slimy fucker Jared didn’t step away from you, Bucky would walk over there and rip off the hand that’s been resting on your shoulder for the past 76 seconds. Yes, he counted.

The garden party at your target’s home was the perfect opportunity to get your hands on some good evidence without raising any suspicion. You’d done a great job at using your charm to get close to the target over the past three months and Bucky hated himself that he was about to ruin everything.

He hated it, because he knew you missed home and the rest of the team and you absolutely hated the DIY crap you’ve been bonding over with half the neighbourhood. Bucky’s been finishing your projects for you for weeks now because you hated the glue gun and jars of glitter so much. You hated the stay-at-home housewife role, you were an action maniac and ached for the mission to be over.

You’d probably yell at him for interrupting the party, but really, Jared’s rant about how his office just can’t seem to find the perfect assistant for him was the most cringey thing Bucky has ever heard in his life and judging by your stiff back, you weren’t enjoying it either.

“Hey, you don’t have a job, do you, Claire? Maybe you should apply to be my assistant? I’m sure you’d be wonderful at it.” Bucky heard Jared say with his predatory smile zeroed on you, as his slimy hand slowly slid from your shoulder to your elbow. Bucky saw the tiniest of shivers run through you, which Jared probably read a lot more positively than it was, and Bucky didn’t need to see your face to know the pleasant smile you had plastered on your face all night has faltered now.

Bucky has had enough. You’re his wife, dammit, and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t protect you.

Well, his _pretend_ wife, but still.

Between being Claire and Chris in the open and spending hours spying on your neighbours, the two of you have gotten closer. You didn’t shy away from his touch, hell, you were the one giving him good morning hugs every day and cuddling up to him at night. You explicitly allowed him to be affectionate in front of others, and even though you said it would make your act more believable, but Bucky could tell you were enjoying it as much as he did. You had developed this cute habit of sliding your hand under his shirt and rubbing little circles on his skin with your fingertips as you curled up to him. You didn’t need to that, you usually did it when you were alone or no one was watching you and Bucky had a lot of feelings about that habit of yours.

“Hey, doll, can you come over here for a bit?” Bucky called to you in the most casual tone he could muster. You immediately turned to him and the relief was clear on your face.

“Ah, I’ll think about your offer, Jared. Excuse me for a moment!” You practically ran to Bucky, glad that he got you out of that uncomfortable situation. It worried you that he used your code word though - he has never called you doll outside of the privacy of your temporary home and if he did it now, it meant something was up.

“What’s wrong?” You whispered once you were close to him. You weren’t sure if you were in danger, everything seemed fine up until now. If anything, your target was only now side-eyeing you suspiciously, as Bucky wrapped his arm around your waist and kissed your forehead.

“Let’s go back to the house, doll.” He murmured against your hairline, unwilling to let you out of his hold and into the claws of those creeps you were forced to surround yourself with.

“ _Baby_ , Stephanie was gonna show me her crafts room.” You looked at him pointedly, but kept your fake sweet smile on for anyone watching you. It was a subtle way of telling him your are literally about to end this mission and taking you away now is not the right move. But Jared was still staring at you and Bucky pushed you slightly to the side so the fucker took his eyes off your ass.

“Just tell them I feel sick or something. Please.” He kissed your temple and you were on full alert now. Sure, you hugged each other and held hands in front of people, but he was never quite this affectionate, and that worried you, even if it felt good.

“Okay, just - just stay here, alright?” To his surprise, you placed a kiss on his chin, something you’ve never done before and that made his heart flutter so much, he could only nod in agreement and let you go to your target and excuse the two of you for the night. “I’m so sorry but we have to go, Chris isn’t feeling well.” You sounded so worried, Bucky wasn’t sure if you were acting at the moment.

“Aw, what’s wrong with your hubby?” Stephanie, your target, put a hand on her heart. Anyone else would be fooled into thinking she really was sympathetic, but Bucky knew there were illegal weapons and at least one corpse in her basement.

You chuckled and waved your hand dismissively. “Oh, I think that prawn salad didn’t agree with him, after all. Sensitive tummy, remember?”

_Bullshit_ , Bucky thought and had to fight a smile. Both of you know his stomach is almost as indestructible as his left arm, proof being the empty pot of some spicy korean dish you had cooked last night and the two of you devoured like a pair of hungry beasts.

“Well, that’s a shame. Good night, darling.” Stephanie leaned in to give you a pair of air kisses, then waved at Bucky. “Hope you feel better soon, Chris!”

“Thanks, Steph, have a good night!” Bucky called in a fake strained voice, already turning to leave. You joined him quickly and grabbed his hand as you walked back to your house.

_ _ _ _

“Will you tell me what happened back there?!” You demanded the moment the front door closed behind you. Bucky refused to say a single word before you got inside, and he refused to say anything while you were downstairs. The socialising areas of the house were packed with cameras and microphones, and he didn’t really feel like bearing his heart to you with the Shield team as audience.

Despite your demands and groaning, you let him stir you to the stairs and your joint bedroom, which was surveillance free.

“Buck, come on!” You whined and stomped over to the bed to throw yourself on top of it, your shirt riding up just a enough to catch Bucky’s full attention. “I was so close to getting a free pass inside that basement! Now they’re gonna be weird about it and it will take weeks, if not months to get an opportunity like that!” You complained and grumbled and punched the pillow in a weak fit of frustration.

“I’m sorry, doll.” Bucky crawled on the bed next to you and pulled you close. You curled yourself around him, the tension leaving your body as you huffed and relaxed against his warm body. You never could stay mad at him.

“What happened?” You asked after a few minutes of simply laying there in silence.

“Jared.”

“What about him?” You lifted yourself on an elbow and grinned at him. It was written all over your face that you now knew exactly what was on his mind, but still wanted him to say it.

“He just - _Ugh_.” Bucky couldn’t help the anger flooding him at the mere thought of the man being close to you. He turned on his back and took a deep breath, closing his eyes to stay calm. His reaction fascinated you and you sat up cross-legged, watching him with a small knowing smile.

James Barnes was never much of a spy, no matter how much Shield tried to make him one. You still didn’t know why they insisted on sending him on undercover missions, when half the time he simply got impatient, broke character and finished the job on his own terms. And no matter how much he tried to keep up the scary facade people had plastered to him, he wore his feelings on his sleeve.

Bucky turned to you and reached out to touch your hand that was laying limply over your lap. “I thought I was gonna rip his arm off if he didn’t back off.” He whispered, his eyes fixed on your hands. His touch was feather-light and shy.

“Why?” You knew why, but you wanted to hear it from Bucky himself.

“I… Look, I know we’re not _really_ married, or anything, but… I guess I got protective over you.” Bucky shrugged in an attempt to play his feeling off as not as deep as they really were.

“You know, I should be angry with you for pulling me out.” Bucky stiffened for a moment, but he quickly relaxed again when he saw you were smiling down at him. “Hanging out with you isn’t that bad though, so even if the mission takes another year, I’m cool with it.”

“Really? Why do you say that?” He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and a laugh escaped you at how he really couldn’t see the obvious sometimes, even if it was shouting in his face.

You slipped your hand out of his and ran your fingers through his hair, something you learned he enjoyed immensely. “Because I like you.”

Bucky watched you carefully, as if he was waiting for you to laugh it off as a joke, but you would never do that. He sat up directly in front of you and cupped your face in his hands, steel blue eyes still searching for any doubt, but he wouldn’t find any.

He leaned in slowly but didn’t hesitate when his lips met yours. You kissed him back with no hurry, there was no one who could interrupt this moment between you. Your eyes slid shut when you felt his fingers move from your cheeks to the sides of your neck and your shoulders. He guided you to lay down on your pillows but didn’t break the kiss until you absolutely had to, your lungs screaming for air.

Breathless, you stared up at him. You could never believe just how beautiful Bucky was, his hair now a bit messy from laying on the bed, his features relaxed, that little wrinkle above his nose that you always wanted to kiss was now smoothed out as he looked at you with nothing but adoration in his eyes.

“Be mine? Just mine?” A shiver ran through at how hoarse his voice was.

Now was your chance. You held his head in place and leaned up to kiss that little wrinkle you loved, that made an appearance again. Bucky huffed out a laugh at your little attack and was still smiling when you let your head fall back to the soft pillows. You lifted your hand and wiggled your fingers, bringing his attention to the golden ring on one of them.

“I’m already yours, Bucky.”  
_ _ _ _

“Ugh, they’re cute even in their sleep. Look at them! All cuddled up!” A hushed female voice woke you from your sleep.

You were curled up against Bucky’s chest, your arm hanging limp over his naked middle. You could feel his calm breath fanning over your forehead and at first you thought he was still asleep, but you could hear his metal arm click and whirr quietly as it recalibrated under the pillows.

“Are you sure they are spies? Those morons usually can’t keep up the act that long.” A male voice whispered back and by then you were awake enough to recognise them now. Stephanie and Jared were in your bedroom. You skin crawled, you didn’t expect them to get this bold and you felt exposed and vulnerable.

You were also very aware of your and Bucky’s naked state, which would make things slightly awkward if you had to jump into a fight.

Bucky’s hand under the covers caressed your back comfortingly, he was so good at reading your body language, he could immediately sense your uneasiness.

“Ugh, what that smell?” Jared complained. You pursed your lips to stifle a laugh.

“That is something you haven’t had in a while.” Stephanie deadpanned and you couldn’t stop yourself from rolling your eyes behind your closed lids.

“What?”

“Sex. Now come on.” She told him in a stern voice and they moved towards the door. Once you heard it close behind them with a soft click, you opened your eyes and glanced around the room to make sure you’re safe.

“Fuck, I thought they were gonna stand there and talk all night long.” Bucky groaned as he stretched his body. He took his left arm from under the pillow and you noticed he’s kept the camouflage program on and was holding a gun in his hand the entire time your neighbours were there.

“What are they doing here?” You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and you mentally listed off all the weapons you could grab on your way out of the bedroom, but truth be told, you didn’t feel like moving off the bed at all. After what was undoubtedly the best sex you had ever had the joy to have, you felt sore all over and your legs felt like jelly. Bucky would probably have to carry you if you had to go downstairs.

Bucky shrugged, then slid off the bed. “I guess I was too suspicious earlier. A guy can’t even have a sensitive stomach around here.” He grumbled half-heartedly as he opened the dresser and pulled out some sweats.

You watched him put the pants on and check his gun but you didn’t move, too lazy to go catch the murder couple now invading your house.

“Stay in bed, doll, I’ll take care of it.” Bucky leaned down to give you a tender kiss on the cheek and you could just melt because of this man. When he pulled back, the look in his eyes was so dreamy you had half a mind to pull him back to bed for round two.

You knew the intruders had to be taken care of though, so instead you ran your fingers through his hair, combing the wild locks back in place. For good measure, you pecked his lips too, earning a lovely smile from him.

“I’ll be back soon, baby. Nap a bit longer.”

After he left, you didn’t even know when did you snooze off again, until the bed dipping startled you awake again.

“It’s just me. Shield’s on their way.” Bucky whispered.

You stuck out your arms to him, demanding cuddles, without even opening your eyes. Bucky felt like he could stay like this forever with you. He held you close as you both got comfortable under the covers.

“What did you do to Steph and Jared?” You mumbled, face hidden in his neck.

“Handcuffed in the basement.” Bucky murmured as he peppered kisses along your shoulder and you chuckled. Serves them right for waking you up.

You knew you’d have to get dressed and finish the mission once the team got there, but in your idle half asleep state, all you cared about was the comforting feeling of Bucky’s heavy body on top of you, villains in basements be damned. 

_ _ _ _

“That was amazing! Judging by their previous stunts, we thought it would take longer. How did you manage to lure them out so quick?” The overexcited Shield agent participating in the extraction questioned you as you watched Bucky and a few other agents drag the murderous couple out of the basement. You never noticed before just how good Bucky’s ass looked in light wash jeans, they never were his first choice, and you got a bit distracted by the view.

“Miss?” The young man asked for you attention again.

“Oh, uh, the idiots broke into the house while we were in bed.” You shrugged. You wished you had a more badass story to tell, but in reality it all came down to you being almost passed out from sex and Bucky dealing with the problem.

The agent gave you a weird look and started stuttering. “You were sharing a bed with agent Barnes?”

“That’s Sergeant Barnes for you, and I’m pretty sure that’s none of your business.” Bucky towered over the agent, not really trying to intimidate him per se, he was just a lot taller than the other man. The agent ran off with an awkward apology, leaving you grinning at Bucky.

Ignoring all the agents around you, dismantling spy equipment and collecting weapons, Bucky pulled you close by your belt, his cocky grin not disappearing even when you let your lips press against his.

“Say, doll, any chance you’d let me take you out on a date after we’re done here?” Bucky asked, a playful glint in his eyes.  
“How about you help me pack our things in the bedroom first?” You whispered, your fingers taking a little seductive walk up his chest.

Bucky smiled and without a word, guided you up the stairs into the bedroom, door immediately shutting and locking behind you, horde of agents be damned.


End file.
